Kradness
Ostatnia aktualizacja artykułu - 5 kwietnia 2014r. kradness jest stosunkowo nowym z wysokim i silnym głosem, który zazwyczaj coveruje optymistyczne piosenki. Jest znany z częstego autotuningu jego głosu, więc jego covery często są oznaczane taggami "kerorist" (ケロリスト), kontaminacja "kerokero" (ケロケロ, onomatopeja dla autotune) i "terrorist" (テロリスト). Jego głos pasuje do piosenek o lekkim brzmieniu elektrycznego rocka, takich jak stworzone przez , na przykład jego cover "GLIDE" . Jednakże najwyraźniej jego częste autotuningi spotkały się z krytyką, więc w niektórych z jego coverów zostawia notkę, że proponuje kliknąć "Wstecz" w przeglądarce jeśli nie lubią autotuningu. Często robi covery piosenek z Leychal . Ostatnio zaczął coverować w duecie z Reol, ich głosy sprawiają wrażenie uzupełniających się. kradness coveruje głównie piosenki VOCALOIDów, jednak jego pierwszy cover, udostępniony w kwietniu 2011, to "a fact of life" , oryginalnie zaśpiewane przez zespół fact. Jego pierwszą solową piosenką-hitem był cover "Babylon" , jednak obecnie jest oznaczony jako prywatny. Jego najbardziej popularny cover na bieżąco na obu portalach, Nico Nico Douga oraz YouTube to "Yī Èr Fanclub" z 263 tysiącami i 300 tysiącami odsłon odpowiednio od sierpnia 2013. Jednak wersja na YouTube jest inna niż z Nico Nico Douga, nie zawierająca ad-libs. kradness również mixuje i koduje piosenki dla innych utaite. Współpraca i projekty Lista scoverowanych piosenek (2011.04.08) # "Mermaid" (2011.04.29) # "Babylon" (2011.05.05) (Prywatne) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.06.19) # "Twinkle" (2011.07.19) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. kradness i Leychal (2011.08.02) # "Mushroom Mother" (2011.08.22) # "PONPONPON" (2011.09.16) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. kradness i Hakumawi (2011.09.30) (Taken down on NND) # "My Last" (2011.10.01) # "8HIT" feat. kradness i Leychal (2011.10.14) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.24) # "Pumpkin Syndrome" feat. kradness i Matsushita (2011.11.02) # "Invisible" (2011.12.22) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) (2012.01.18) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.01.20) (Zdjęte z NND) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.01.21) (Zdjęte z NND) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.02.06) (Zdjęte z NND) # "Ikasama Life Game" (2012.02.13) # "Joker Smiles." (2012.02.14) # "Ikasama⇔Casino" feat. kradness i Matsushita (2012.04.10) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.15) # "Setsuna Trip" (Momentary Trip) (2012.05.05) # "Magician's Operation" (2012.05.21) # "BUNKA Kaihouku" (BUNKA Free Zone) feat. kradness i Leychal (2012.05.30) # "BadBye" (2012.05.31) # "HYBRID" (2012.06.07) # "Nounaidenpa" (2012.06.10) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.08.04) # "Children Record" (2012.08.16) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" -NND ver.- (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.08.20) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" -YT ver.- (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.08.20) # "WAVE" (2012.09.25) # "Jitter Doll" (2012.11.04) # "Kokuhaku Yoko Renshuu -Another Story-" (Confession Rehearsal -Another story-) (2012.11.21) # "WAVE" -Rap ver.- feat. kradness i disk (2012.11.30) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) (2012.12.03) # "Adagaeshi Syndrome" (2012.12.07) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. kradness, Ali, Yuikonnu, Ko~ra, Naata, eclair, i Matsushita (2012.12.14) # "GLIDE" (2013.02.09) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.18) # "Yankee Boy・Yankee Girl" (2013.03.18) # "Sweet Devil" feat. Reol i kradness (hook vocals) (2013.03.24) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.28) # "Mahou Shoujo Koufukuron" (Magical Girl Theory of Happiness) (2013.04.04) # "Arikitari Heroes" (Common Heroes) feat. kradness, luz, *Nano, Yuikonnu (2013.04.17) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. kradness i un:c (2013.04.22) # "Yakubyougami" (God of Pestilence) (2013.04.26) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should not Have Taken Thee!) feat. kradness i Reol (2013.05.10) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.06.30) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2013.07.03) # "FACE" (2013.07.12) # "cLick cRack" (Original) feat. kradness, Nanahira, Reol, 96neko i Soraru (2013.07.21) # "Sai Kyouiku" (Re-Education) feat. kradness i Reol (2013.08.03) # "Paranoid" (2013.08.23) # "GOLD" -Last Summer Edition- feat. Akatin, Gakurin, Kumako., kradness, Shoose, tai, Nek, Haruyasa, hizza, Faibon, Maruguri, Miyavin☆, +*Mirin, Mugiyama i Rayzun (2013.09.10) # "Senbonzakura" -Arrange ver.- (2013.09.13) # "Okochama Sensou" (Original) feat. kradness and Reol (2013.11.29) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) feat. kradness and Reol (2014.02.01) # "ELECT" (2014.02.20) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" (2014.02.20) #"Streaming Heart" (2014.03.28) }} Dyskografia |track10lyricist = Kurousa-P |track10composer = KurousaP |track10arranger = GigaP |track11title = Rimokon |track11info = (kradness, Reol) |track11lyricist = JesusP |track11composer = JesusP |track11arranger = JesusP |track12title = Kimi ga Mata Utaitakunaru Koro ni. |track12info = (Original) |track12lyricist = HoneyWorks |track12composer = HoneyWorks |track12arranger = HoneyWorks |track13title =Jitter Doll |track13info = |track13lyricist = niki |track13composer = niki |track13arranger = niki |track14title = Nijuujinkaku Survival |track14info = (Original) |track14lyricist = kradness, Suzumu |track14composer = kradness |track14arranger = Suzumu }} Galeria Ciekawostki * Jego typ krwi to B.His Blog Profile * Lubi gry, tworzyć piosenki i mixować. * Waży 60 kg a jego wzrost to 180 cm. * Nazwa "kradness" pochodzi z zamienionych liter słowa "dark", ponieważ chciał przynieść jasność dla wszystkich.kradness' odpowiedź na The Interviews dotycząca jego nazwy * Lubi sporty takie jak football amerykański, baseball i piłkę nożną. * Ma dwóch starszych braci oraz jest najmłodszym członkiem rodziny. * Nienawidzi matematyki i interesuje się sportem. * Urodził się w prefekturze Shiga oraz obecnie mieszka w Tokyo. * Jego system operacyjny to Windows 7 Professional 64bit, jego procesor to Intel Core i7-3930K z pamięcią 16GB oraz jego karta graficzna to NVIDA GeForce GTX 580. Używa AKG K272HD SONY MDR-CD900ST (słuchawki), monitoru M-AUDIO AV-40, RODE NT1-A oraz mikrofonów AUDIO-TECHNICA AT-4040, programu YAMAHA AUDIOGRAM 6 i SONAR X1 Producer and Sound Engine Free Daws.His Nico Nico Douga profil komunikacyjny * Śpi średnio 4-6 godziny dziennie. * Uwielbia makaron, zwłaszcza ramen. * Chciałby odwiedzić słone jezioro Uyuni w Boliwii. * Jego ulubionymi zwierzętami są psy, koty i lisy. * Jego ulubione kolory to czerwony, niebieski i pomarańczowy. * Jest fanem mangi Shingeki no Kyojin. zdjęcie jego wszystkich tomów "Shingeki no Kyojin" na Twitterze. Linki * Strona * Blog * mixi * komunikatywny mixi * Twitter * Instagram * The Interviews Kategoria:Utaite Kategoria:NicoNico Douga Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:MężczyźniNND